Jealousy
by Rumbelle96
Summary: ONE SHOT - What if secretly Belle really was hurt Over Rumple and The Evil Queen. What happens when Belle walks in on them? No rumple and EQ shipping story. Just Rumbelle all the way xx


Belle was fuming. Zelena had just told Her that her Rumple was with The Evil Queen! She paced back from the woods and into the Town of StoryBrooke. She knew she had more things to worry about with the EQ terrorising them but all she could think about was her lying dick of a husband. Belle deciding to go into her Apartment and try and calm down before she did anything. She unlocked the Library and took the old fashioned elevator up to the second floor which was where she lived. She flopped down onto the bed and let out a tiny scream on frustration, She hated how he was and how he had chosen dark magic over her time and time again. She didn't trust him anymore and she would protect her unborn child from him but it still hurt to know he had moved on. Yes she had a tiny fling with Will Scarlett a year back when Rumple was cast out of StoryBrooke but nothing happened more than a few kisses and dinners.

All Rumple had done was declare his love for Belle since they had separated-once again. She was so angry at him for making that deal with Hades but she was more hurt that once again he had chose magic over her and there baby.

Belle reached into her pocket and pulled out the Baby scan she had that morning. She still hadn't shown Rumple and she didn't know if she wanted to.

She knew deep down that she still loved him a lot. True love never dies but there was no trust and she couldn't – no wouldn't be hurt by him again!

She sat up and looked at the picture again, she knew she would have to give him the second copy but she didn't want to see him. It was already to hard to see him as she was torn , in one mind she wanted to kiss him and be held by him but then she would be reminded of all the hurt he had done to her.

She closed her eyes as a tear run down her beautiful cheeks, she didn't realise how much it would hurt when he finally moved on. He always did say he was too dark for her but she always said how his heart wasn't dark but he obviously meant she was to light for _him_ , he clearly was with someone more suited!

She pushed the jealousy away and decided to post the picture through the shop, she went down and out of the Library she passed the diner and straight to the shop. She saw that the sign said Close so she bent down and went to put the scan under the door when she saw movement in the shop, she paused for a moment and then decided she would be the bigger person, no matter how much hurt she felt she would show him that he did not bother her! She held her head up high and took a deep breath in and opened the door ready to put on a brave Face but what she saw made her blood run cold. There was her husband up against the book shelf kissing the Evil Queen, Belle stood frozen not being able to take her eyes off the scene in front of her, it was only because the bell rang when the door fully opened that there heads shot up and as soon as Rumple saw it was Belle he pushed the EQ off her him and said,

"Belle! It's not what it looks like!"

The Evil Queen chuckled and said,

"Really well I think it's everything it looked like"

Rumple shot her a filthy look and went to walk to where Belle was standing. She was still standing there not knowing what to do. She felt like she had been ripped in two, as soon as she saw him coming towards her she wiped her eyes and quickly ran out of the shop.

She ignored his desperate calls and ran straight into the Library- her safe went straight into her apartment and locked the door. The idea of them two hurt her but actually seeing it was killing her, to see the person she loved kissing someone else and lusting after someone was breaking her heart. She broke down in tears and cried harder than she had in a long time, she knew he could do what he wanted or who he wanted , they had broken up but she felt so much hurt and anger over him moving in so quickly especially with her being pregnant with his child.

She patted her pocket and moaned as she realised she must have dropped the second copy of the scan somewhere . She wiped her eyes and wondered to the kitchen area to get a glass of water as her throat felt tight and itchy, she pulled out a glass and filled it up from the faucet as she chugged down the cool refreshing liquid she saw the bracelet Rumple had placed on her to track her begin to glow slightly. She touched it and wondered why it was glowing only to be shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulders, she gasped and spun round to see Rumple in her apartment. She frowned and felt anger wash over her,

"What are you doing here! Get out!"

She pushed him away but he grabbed her arm and said,

"Belle _please_ let me explain , I'm sorry it really does mean nothing . I could never be with anyone else that way I am with you. I love you!"

Belle laughed spitefully and said,

"Well it didn't look like nothing to me _Rumplestiltskin_ "

She saw the hurt in his eyes when she said his full name and felt a sudden rush of satisfaction run over her. She wanted to hurt him like he had her.

"Belle it was nothing I swear! Yes we have kissed but it was because I am making her think that I want her so she doesn't harm you or our baby"

Belle shook her head and said,

"Why would she hurt us?"

Rumple looked down and sighed,

"Because I needed her to get rid of Zelena once and for all and I knew that as long as she thought I wanted her she wouldn't harm you and the baby. She is an Evil women and Jealousy could tip he over the edge!"

"Belle I love you and I know you don't trust me but I would do anything for you and our baby. With Zelena and Hades gone the deal would be broken and our baby would be safe!"

Belle frowned , she didn't know what to think. She didn't trust Rumple but she could tell when he was lying when she needed to. He looked sincere and she could see he was heart broken like she was.

"So there isn't anything real going on between you too? Cause it looked like you was enjoying your self!"

He shook his head and said,

"It was futile , a moment of weakness but she is willing to get rid of Zelena"

He took Belles hand and took a deep breath in,

"Belle I had to tell her that I needed Hades to break the deal so I can take the baby from you and raise him dark"

Belle gasped and pulled her hands out of his grasp

"What! Why would you say that. There is no way you are doing that to our child!"

"Belle I am not! I need to make her believe that so when she gets rid of Zelena and Hades , I can work on destroying her before the baby is born"

Belle knew – as much she didn't like to admin- that it was the only way of keeping there baby safe.

"So you have to pretend to be with her and keep kissing her?"

Rumple smirked and said,

"Why Belle are you Jealous ?"

Belles head shot up and she said,

"No!" Although very unconvincingly

"Well yes maybe a little" she said is a shy voice

"I thought you never wanted to be with me again?"

Belle frowned and her lips pursed together,

"I don't know what I want , Rumple you have hurt me time and time again and I am so scared that you really are going to bring this child up dark. It scares me that your just using me to have another son"

Rumples eyes widened in shock.

"Belle don't even think that, I Love you. Yes I know I have chosen so many wrong turns and I have treated your Badly but you my dear are my True Love. I would never take this baby from you or use you to carry my heir! I am a man and a beast but without you I am just beast"

Belle sighed , she hated when he put himself down and she couldn't bare to hear his doubt , it physically her her to here them.

She took his hand and laid them in her still flat stomach,

"Hey you are my man and beast and I love you for that. I fell in love with the beast and saw the man he became. I wouldn't change it. We love you so much"

She said looking down at her stomach.

"We're going to be alright"

He nodded with tears in his eyes and said,

"I love you "

"I love you too


End file.
